


Wanted

by BisMaledictus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU Branching from S2/S3, M/M, Will in Europe with Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisMaledictus/pseuds/BisMaledictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes expecting the other side of the bed to be cold, but it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> { AU branching from S2/S3 where Will runs with Hannibal to Europe instead of Bedelia . Will still hasn’t come clean about Freddie being alive. Hannibal knows Will is lying and hasn’t mentioned Abigail was still alive. } ~Warning of slight sexual-ness~
> 
> This was originally a piece of a larger fanfic I wanted to write but it never got off the ground.

Will’s hand slowly crept over the disturbed sea of expensive sheets searching for where the heat ended. That inevitable cold patch that always greeted him after a night of rare passion with another person. Fingers felt along the fabric like a spider’s legs before brushing against something off. Solid and… warm?

The fog of sleep began to dissolve under the light of the realization. Couldn’t be… it never happened before… Fingers scaled the outer walls of the rib cage to lay on the plateau of a pectoral. Flattening out, palm to chest, he listened with touch for some sign.

There it was, the faint thump of a pulse emanating from the heart of another living being. _Still here, still within reach, still yet to leave…_ Not knowing what to do in the moment his hand jerks back quickly like he touched fire. 

The limb couldn’t more than half way before a hand caught him around the wrist. Will could feel pressure as he was squeezed lightly before the others hand slid up to hold the back of his palm while the thumb rubbed smooth circles over the inside of the knuckles.

Will’s eyes opened for the first time to see dark maroon staring back at him under the glow of the sunlight that managed to sneak through the curtains into an otherwise dark room. Will laid on his side while the other was flat on his back. They just watched one another for moments on end, taking in the evidence of the previous night’s activities. Bruises, suck marks, scratches and more littered their bodies. In truth, last night had been a long time coming. It had been both the next step to advancing their future, as well as, venting the frustrations of the past. Desire, anger and darker still rage had all poured out in a constantly changing dynamic as they explored one another physically as they had mentally.

“Good morning…” Hannibal was the first to break the silence, “How are you feeling?” Voice thick with sleep causing that Lithuanian accent to b come stronger than normal. It sent a shiver down his spine as memories whispered into his ear with that very same thickness growling, hissing, grunt and all manner of sounds over words in a foreign tongue he wasn’t familiar with.

“You’re still here…” Was the only response Will could still muster allowing his hand to be taken back over to its position on the older man’s chest.

“…” That seemed to the opposite of what his bed partner expected from the way his eyes narrowed slightly, “Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?” Pressure increased as Hannibal pressed Will’s hand to his own flesh harder.

Trapped fingers twitched as Will laughed in a pathetic huff, “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.” To at least try to sooth Hannibal, Will wiggled his trapped hand until the grip loosened enough for him to rub circles over the others heart. “I’m just… normally, the rare occasions where I sleep with someone end with waking to a cold bed and empty space.” It always enforced his anti-social ways in those moments. The feeling that he wasn’t good enough for anything other than a moment’s escape from reality. Emotion swirled over Will’s face not finding the usual stoic mask scattered on the floor in pieces with their clothing. “I’m not familiar with this… feeling. Is this-what being wanted is supposed to feel like?” 

The next thing he knew there was vibration under his hand paired with a growl before his arm was pulled roughly. He was yanked from his side of the bed until he crashed into Hannibal’s side. Will felt the older man’s other arm wrap around his waist keeping him close. It felt like they were about to start dancing with it hand still being held.

“Will, look at me.” There was something dangerous in that way Hannibal said those words. A harsh look doubling as a plead from both the man and monster intertwined in the form beside him. Yes that was it, because when Will looked into his eyes he saw both the man and monster watching him, wanting. “Those before are nothing more fools. You will never need to brace for the empty space again. I will never allow the cold to come to your bed again. _Ever_.”


End file.
